1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for processing a slit product having a burr formation and more particularly to a method for shaping the cross-section of such a product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 519,173, filed Oct. 30, 1974, "Apparatus for Slitting Coil Stock," now U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,745, there is disclosed an apparatus for precision slitting metallic coil stock into multiple continuous lengths of wire characterized by a small cross-sectional area. Slitting as disclosed in this application creates a burr formation on the cross-section of the slit product. A burr formation has been found to be detrimental for several reasons and must be removed and/or eliminated.
An apparatus for eliminating this burr formation is disclosed in copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 623,289 filed Oct. 17, 1975 "Apparatus for Shaping a Slit Product." Both applications herein referred to are assigned to the assignee of this application and their disclosures are incorporated by reference. The apparatus disclosed in this copending application consists of a pair of revolving rolls. One roll contains a continuous annular groove having a curved bottom portion and a second roll has a continuous annular land adapted to engage the groove so as to force the product into curved bottom portion thereby shaping the slit product cross-section. Although this apparatus successfully eliminated burr formation in an off-line discontinuous mode, it could not be used in line with a slitter in a continuous mode. Such a discontinuous arrangement is an uneconomical process because special payoff and rewinding equipment and extra labor is needed.
This problem of rewinding and paying off was compounded when multiple ends were shaped for burr elimination. It became apparent that a process was needed wherein this shaping apparatus could be used inline with a slitter so that a continuous operation of slitting and shaping could be performed.
The present invention enables slit wire having a small cross-sectioned area and a burr formation to be shaped into a burr-free product in a continuous manner after slitting.